


You Really Can Get Anything At JojaMart

by Darkina



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Almost Caught, Cigarette Addiction, Cigarettes, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Smoking, dubcon, nicotine addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkina/pseuds/Darkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian shows up to meet his friend Sam after work, he wasn't expecting to find Shane there instead. When Sebastian asks for a smoke, Shane offers him a deal he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Can Get Anything At JojaMart

**Author's Note:**

> So I was chatting with my friend about Stardew Valley, and she said she was thinking of _"drawing some Shane and Sebastian"._  
>  I said _"OMG TOGETHER????"_ since it was a ship I had never even considered. She didn't mean it that way at all! But she seemed to enjoy the idea, and I suggested the situation of a handjob behind the JojaMart. And then she said I had to write that. So I did. Enjoy.
> 
> Please keep in mind I'm not far into the game, so I have no idea how plausible this is, whether Shane is even likely to smoke, and whether Sebastian and Shane hate/like eachother or anything in between. This is pure smut for smut's sake, so I apologize.
> 
> [My main (Undertale) tumblr!](http://ladydarkina.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Stardew Valley sideblog](http://stardoodlevalley.tumblr.com)

A warm breeze rolled by as Sebastian strolled around the tall fence behind the JojaMart. As he came around the corner to the loading bay, he waved a hand, "Hey, man, sorry to keep you waiting, but I-"  
"Hey kid, Sam's not here," came the gruff voice of Shane.  
The older man was leaned against the wall where the shipments were usually unloaded, lighting a cigarette. He was wearing an unzipped Joja hoodie over his uniform, and his work hat was resting on a crate beside him.

"Shit," Sebastian stood awkwardly, his normal cool disrupted by the unexpected encounter.

Shane was well known for being kind of a jerk. Sebastian generally tried to avoid him. He tended to avoid most people.

"Do you know when he'll be out?" Sebastian asked.  
"Nope," Shane took a long drag off his smoke and blew it into the air.  
Sebastian shifted awkwardly and said, "Whatever. I'm supposed to meet him here, so I'll just wait."  
"Not sure why you're telling me, but it's a free country," Shane shrugged.  
Sebastian sat down on one of the old wooden pallets to wait.

Shane took a moment to observe the kid. This lanky figure in black was best friends with the blond teen who worked part time with Shane at the large supermarket chain. He was always showing up to meet with Sam on breaks and after work. Other than that, he kept to himself. Sebastian's asymmetrical hair obscured his face on one side. The unzipped black hoodie he wore was slipping off his shoulders. He leaned back on the wooden slats, legs splayed with one foot kicked out in a pose that was so affected it was almost ludicrous.

Shane snickered as he took another drag off his smoke.

The kid shot him a dirty look.

“Problem?” he asked Shane.  
“Nope,” Shane leaned back, “You?”

He made direct eye contact with the kid, challenging him to say a damned word back.

Sebastian just huffed and went back to waiting.

Shane kept watching the kid. If he recalled correctly, Sebastian was 19 years old and lived with his mother, stepfather and stepsister just north of town. Shane didn't normally find himself attracted to dudes, but there was just something about this kid he'd noticed before. His laid back androgyny was hypnotic, and the casual way he had draped his slight form across the pallet was somehow enticing. His tight black jeans didn't leave much to the imagination, and the loose collar of his shirt left him staring at the kid’s pale collarbones.

 _‘Ugh, forget it,’_ Shane thought to himself, ‘ _Fuck, I'm cracking up. Staring at this teenager, getting turned on. Finish your smoke and go inside. So you have ten more minutes of break, so what.’_

Shane shook his head to clear his thoughts and decided to go back to work.

"Can I bum a smoke?" Sebastian looked longingly at what was left of the cigarette in Shane's mouth.  
"Depends," Shane butted it out and tossed the filter behind some crates.  
"On what?" the younger man looked wary.

Something in Shane's mind was screaming that this was a bad idea, but he silenced it with the thought that all his ideas were bad anyways.  
"On what you'll give me for it," Shane stared down the kid impassively, thumbs hooked into his pockets.

“I don't have any money,” Sebastian looked annoyed, “or I wouldn't be asking to bum a smoke.”

“Too bad,” Shane said in a tone that clearly said he didn't actually care.

“Look man, I'm good for it,” the teen argued, “My cheque for my latest coding job is late because my client is a total flake. I haven't had a smoke in a week, I'm going crazy here. I can pay you back when the cheque shows up. I'll buy you a whole pack, man!”

Shane's expression remained chilly.

“Fine, forget it,” Sebastian crossed his arms.

“Hey, I didn't say no,” Shane shrugged, “but maybe I don't want your money.”

Sebastian glared at the older man suspiciously.

“What, then?” he asked cautiously.

 _‘No, this is a terrible idea’_ , Shane's mind was rocketing around, _‘This is the worst thing you've ever done.’_

“How about you undo your pants,” Shane spat the words out before he could think about not saying them.

“What!?” Sebastian blurted out, mouth frozen in a half-smile, clearly thinking Shane was joking.

“You heard me,” Shane leaned back against the wall again, committed to the gamble now.

“You… I… **What**!?” the teen was sputtering in confusion, “you want me to… undo my pants and…”

“Yep,” Shane was all in, “Take it or leave it, kid.”

The teen looked more expressive than Shane had ever seen him, his eyebrows drawn together and a frown on his young face. Shane he figured the kid would laugh it off and turn him down.

“Isn't this usually… the other way around…?” Sebastian said quietly, “Like, sucking dick for smokes?”

Shane chuckled, “You do this kind of thing a lot, kid?”

“What the fuck, of course not!” Sebastian hissed, looking over his shoulder.

Sebastian hadn't gotten himself off in two days and was feeling pent up. He felt his cock twitch at the idea of someone else touching it. He was… tempted. Ashamed to admit it, but tempted. A cigarette **and** a blow job? Where was the catch? Why shouldn't he go for it? Even if it was his best friend's asshole of a coworker.

Shane smiled in a predatory way, “Fine, then, no pants, no smoke.”

Sebastian glanced away, “What if someone sees, though?”

Shane did a double-take and thought, _‘Holy shit, it’s working?’_

Out loud, he played it cool.

“Nah, this area is off-limits to non-employees,” he raised an eyebrow at the teen, “I assumed you knew that already, even though you're always in here.”

“Whatever, I do what I want,” Sebastian bristled at the man's statement.

“Hey, not like I give a shit,” Shane waved a hand, “They don't pay me enough to care who comes back here.”

“You know I'm meeting Sam here,” Sebastian sneered, “You think I'm going to just do this when he could come out at any time, you old pervert?”

Shane laughed, “He’s not allowed to leave until I get back from my break. And I have closing shift, so no one else will be showing up. Tick tock, kid, my break’s almost over. You want a smoke or not?”

A moment of silence stretched out.

“Fine,” Sebastian muttered, stood and started undoing his belt.

Shane's brain almost short circuited. He watched as the teen pulled his belt open and unbuttoned the fly of his skinny black jeans.

Shane licked his lips as the teens underwear was exposed. Black and purple boxer briefs, in some tight thin stretch fabric. Stretched across his clearly engorged penis, with a dark obvious wet spot at the tip.

“So they're undone…” Sebastian sounded uncertain now, standing in the loading bay in front of his friends older coworker.

“Take it out,” Shane could barely breathe, he was so turned on. His own private strip show with the kid he’d been noticing around town for months. And the kid was obviously loving it too. _‘Who would have pegged this guy for an exhibitionist into being manipulated into sex?’_ , Shane thought. He felt another surge of guilt and dismissed it.

Sebastian seemed to gain new resolve, as he reached down and pulled his swollen cock from the front flap of his boxers.

He made eye contact with Shane the whole time. When his cock sprang free, he let his hands hang loosely at his sides.

Sebastian's dick was long, longer than Shane's at any rate, but thinner. There was a slight upwards curve to it, and the bulbous head was the colour of pink bubblegum. His foreskin had rolled back until it was barely even visible, and a thick clear drop of fluid was already beading at the head.

Shane smiled and stepped down off the raised concrete platform by the door.

Sebastian took a half step back but then stopped himself.

“Well, well, well, you do want a smoke after all, huh, kid?” Shane slid his left hand around Sebastian’s lower back and pulled him tightly to his front. The side of Sebastian’s hip was nestled between the older man’s legs. Sebastian could feel the erection pressing into him. The teen’s cheeks were dusted with pink. Unable to hold eye contact, he looked down at the ground and said, “Yeah, just… this is the deal right? You do this, I get a smoke? That’s it?”

“Sure thing,” Shane reached out and ran a gentle finger down the younger man’s length.

Sebastian gasped and managed to choke out, “You… won’t leave me hangin’ right? Like… you’ll…”

Chuckling, Shane slid a warm callused hand around the teen’s throbbing cock.

“You’re gonna cum, kid, if that’s what you’re asking,” he gave it a squeeze, and a long drip of precum oozed out, stretching to the concrete ground.

“Aaanh!” Sebastian moaned, unused to someone else touching him, “That’s… ahhh… good.”

“I know what I’m doing, jeez,” Shane growled in the other man’s ear, “I do this to myself enough”.

Shane slid his hand almost off entirely, and then rolled his thumb across the tip, spreading the slick precum there. Sebastian hunched in, crying out and digging his hand into Shane’s forearm.

“So sensitive,” Shane purred into the boy’s ear, “You ever had someone else do this for you?”

“Sh-shut up,” Sebastian’s eyes were squinted shut.

Smirking, Shane pumped the cock in his hand gently, “I’ll take that as a no.”

A few more jerks, and the boy’s cock was hot to the touch and even harder than before. Shane grinned and thought, _‘This is the best payment I’ve ever gotten’_.

“Aren’t you gonna...” Sebastian swallowed thickly, “suck on it?”

The older man paused his motions, hand loosely grasping the base of his cock, “Jeez kid, pretty bold of you. Way to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Sebastian’s hips squirmed and he made a small whimper, horrified at the idea Shane might be offended and stop entirely. This felt too good to end now.

“Fuck no,” Shane used his other hand to hold the kid’s hips still, “My job is shitty enough without having to taste some dudes jizz in my mouth for the rest of my shift.”

Sebastian laughed in spite of his disappointment, “Fair enough.”

“Just enjoy what you’re getting,” Shane gently pulled at the younger man’s dick a few times, as more pre-cum oozed out in a torrent.

Sebastian could only groan as his shaft was slowly milked.

Shane reluctantly realised that his break had likely ended already, and he should probably get this kid off as fast as possible. The kid was in his sexual prime, so it was likely to be quick anyways, but he wished it could last longer. He worked the hot flesh in his hands, imagining the teen spread out in the forest near his house, edging him for hours as he begged and pleaded to climax.

He'd say this for the kid, he sure was vocal. The little huffing breaths and broken sounding _please_ s and _Oh, Yoba_ s coming from him had Shane damn near ready to blow in his work pants. The fact he was taking the kid’s squirming as an excuse to rut against him a little probably wasn't helping. It wasn't explicitly part of their deal, but Shane figured he could be forgiven for a little dry humping.

Shane jerked the kid hard and fast, close to the wet shining head, rolling the foreskin there, and suddenly the kid was crying out, arms locked on his shoulder.

“Cum for me kid,” Shane growled into Sebastian’s ear.

Shane felt the organ in his hand convulse and then watched as a huge jet of cum spewed from the tip.

“F-fuck,” Sebastian groaned, and gasped as he emptied spurt after spurt of white fluid on to the concrete in front of them. Shane kept squeezing the boy’s cock as he came, and the teen just kept emptying himself all over the loading bay.

Shane counted at least twelve squirts, and it was a substantial amount of semen. The kid’s got stamina, he noted. Shane smirked at the fact he basically just shot cum all over his hated employer’s premises.

Finally the last throb came, and dribbled down in front of them. Shane squeezed the last bit out making sure not to get any of it on his hand. Sebastian’s body went limp against the older man’s left hand, his mouth hanging open and eyes unfocused.

Shane rubbed his crotch against the kid one last time and gently slid his hand away from Sebastian's back. The dark haired teen wobbled a bit at the loss of support and stood to awkwardly tuck his still hard cock back into his pants. His face was flushed and he looked down, pretending to concentrate as he buckled his belt back up.

Shane wandered back to the crate and grabbed his hat, jamming it on his head with one hand. He pressed on his hard cock through his pants and then tucked it up into his waistband to hide it. He'd have to rub one out in the work bathroom later tonight.

“W-what about my smoke…” came a trembling voice from behind him.

Turning, Shane pulled out his pack of smokes, but instead of grabbing just one, he tossed the remainder of the pack to Sebastian.

Despite the fact the pale teen was using one shaky hand to lean on some boxes, Sebastian darted out his other hand and caught it by reflex. He stood staring at the pack, clearly confused.

“Should I take one out myself, or?” Sebastian asked.

“Nah, just take what's left,” Shane shrugged.

“I can't just take the rest, the deal was for a smoke, and…” Sebastian faltered, “Well, you didn't really g-get anything… I mean, I feel kind of guilty…”

“Tell you what, kid,” Shane's voice was a low rumble, “How about you take them, and you can owe me.”

“Owe you, like…” the teen looked uncomfortable, “Smokes? Or money? Or…”

“What do you think?” Shane smirked suggestively.

Sebastian turned a deep shade of pink, and Shane decided he liked pale skin a lot.

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, and just then the back door opened with a clang.

Sebastian jumped like a spooked cat.

“Shane!” Sam was standing in the door wearing his uniform and looking peeved, “I can't leave until you get back from your break! Hurry it up already!”

Noticing Sebastian standing there awkwardly, Sam brightened up.

“Hey, man, sorry!” the blond teen quirked his eyebrows together apologetically, “I'll be heading out soon, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Y-yeah, no problem,” Sebastian mumbled.

Sam put his hands on his hips and turned back to his older coworker, “Shane! Come on, man!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Shane grumbled and turned to go inside, “Keep your pants on.”

He grinned as he darted a look at Sebastian, who was turning slightly pink again at the suggestive phrase.

“See ya later kid,” Shane called out, “Enjoy the smokes. Don't forget, you owe me.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied, nervously, “L-later.”

Both Joja employees went in the door, leaving the flustered teen waiting outside. Sebastian collapsed on to a crate, pulled out one of the smokes and slipped it between his lips. Shoving the pack of cigarettes in his hoodie pocket, he took out a black lighter with a weak hand and lit up. Drawing in a trembling lungful of smoke, he thought to himself, _‘What just happened?’_

Sam reappeared from the door a few minutes later in his normal clothes instead of his uniform.

“Hey!” he greeted Sebastian cheerfully, and stepped down, “Let's head out!”

“Sure,” the dark haired boy stood up, cigarette in one hand, and realized that Sam was about to step right in his cum that was splattered all over the concrete.

His eyes wide and horrified, he could do nothing as his best friend stepped right in it.

Misinterpreting Sebastian's expression, Sam pleaded, “Aww, don't be mad, I couldn't leave until Shane got back! We’ll have fun tonight, I promise!”

“It's cool,” Sebastian choked out, “Don’t… ah, don't worry about it.”

“Oh hey, man, your zipper's down!” Sam pointed to his friends’ crotch as he trained his eyes up and to the right out of courtesy.

“Shit,” Sebastian held his smoke in his mouth and scrambled to zip it up, his face turning red again.

“Jeez, it's no big deal!” Sam laughed at his sullen friend.

Sebastian didn't reply, but started walking to the gate.

The blond boy glanced over, “Sorry I was late and you had to wait with Shane. He can be kind of abrasive but he's actually a pretty decent guy mostly.”

“Yeah, he's okay,” Sebastian nodded.

“Didn't you run out of smokes?” Sam looked over, shocked, “Did you get that from Shane?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian smiled and took another long slow drag, “I owe him.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, that happened. I'm a sucker for age difference and dubcon because I'm trash.  
> *spins into Hell*  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
